User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S3 Ep. 1 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Ariel Versace Manila Luzon Miss Fame Pearl Phi Phi O'Hara Robin Valentina Viper. You ladies...are safe, but remember this, Aquaria and Aja did not become "Wiki's Drag Superstars" by being safe, so y'all better step it up. You may leave the stage. The rest of you-Asia O'Hara, Coco Montrese, Cynthia Lee Fontaine, Jinkx Monsoon, Jujubee and Kameron Michaels-represent the best and worst of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara Nicholas: I loved your look and it was probably my favorite of this challenge and I loved your entrance quote as well. I loved how you used something that Asia as already said and modified it. You said you were going to stand out and you totally did. Great job! OriMoxx: I loved your look it was one of my favorites of tonight! I love that you took one of Asia's quotes and modified it making it better! Really good job tonight if you keep it up you could be one of the people that need to be watched out! Kittenvelour15: Your look was FIERCE and was probably my favorite of the challenge and your entrance quote was very creative. Next up...Coco Montrese Nicholas: Your quote was not one of my favorites and for the look I felt like you could have done a lot better. Coco might not be known as a look queen, but she has way more looks that are better than this. The quote was meh and it wasn't as fair as I would've liked. OriMoxx: I liked where you were going with your entrance quote but you didn't go all the way for me in this challenge. Your look could have been better and Coco was known to have good looks on the runway and you could have done so much better. Kittenvelour15: Your quote was defiantly meh for me and it was almost predictable. I didn't like your look at all, I know that Coco has better looks and you could've done better. Next up...Cynthia Lee Fontaine Nicholas: I absolutely loved your entrance quote. It made me laugh and you did what I liked about Asia's and Jujubee's. You took something Cynthia has already said and made it really funny. Your look was good, but from here on out, I want to see something better. OriMoxx: Good job your entrance quote gave me comedy and it was totally Cynthia again with modifying a known quote from Cynthia. One of my favorite entrance quotes tonight. I liked your look but I felt like it could've been better but it is a good look so good job tonight! Kittenvelour15: I absolutely loved your entrance quote miss cucu will never get old. Your look on the other hand was okay I know there are better looks of Cynthia but great job. Next up...Jinkx Monsoon Nicholas: In my opinion, your quote was way too long. It had good references and punch lines, but it was not an entrance quote. I don't any queen would actually stand in entrance way of the werk room and say all of that. It was a miss for me. Your look was also good, but it wasn't my favorite. OriMoxx: as much as I love a Roxxxy Andrews quote, you were not Roxxxy you are Jinkx Monsoon. I loved your look and nothing else. It could have been so much better and with it being Jinkx and not be so long. Kind of disappointed with your submission because we all know how talented Jinkx is. Kittenvelour15: Jinkx, your quote was hilarious but it was to long. I love a good Roxxxy Andrews gig but you needed to shorten it. And for your look it was a little to basic for me. Next up...Jujubee Nicholas: You probably had my favorite entrance quote and what made it great was that it was something Jujubee would actually say. It was really well done. I loved the fact that your look was something different for Jujubee and that it was glamorous. You really rocked this challenge. OriMoxx: Now who likes long walks on the beach, big dicks, and fried chicken? It's Jujubee! Really good job so far you were one of my favorites tonight if you keep it up at this level you could be a threat in this competition! You also modified something of what Juju said and made it better to make it fit this challenge. Your look was amazing the only thing I didnt like was the background but that was smart because it would put all the focus on you since you're the only thing good in the photo. Kittenvelour15: Jujubee your quote was my favorite. I love how you took an iconic Jujubee quote and made it better. Your look was very glamorous and really stuck to the Jujubee brand. Last up...Kameron Michaels Nicholas: Your look was really basic and I didn't think it was a good first impression. You could have done way more. It was a good look, but it was to simple. Your quote was just meh, it was alright and it didn't really have a big impact as I would have liked. OriMoxx: I was not a fan of your entrance quote and I felt like it could have been better and same goes for your look. Kameron is known for turning out looks and I felt like you could have done better because a bikini would not really impress me unless it was the runway theme. You could have done better this week. Kittenvelour15: Kameron your look was very basic and it doesn't make a good first impression on me. Your quote was again predictable and not creative at all. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Cynthia Lee Fontaine Tonight, you served the cucu that we all know and love... You're safe. Kameron Michaels: You served a basic look and your quote was not good enough... I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Jujubee: I love fried chicken and I loved your entrance quote and look even more... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have won immunity in the next challenge. Asia O'Hara: Your look made a huge statement on what you will bring to this competition. You're safe. Coco Montrese: Your quote and look could have been much better, but I know you can improve... You're safe, but LEVEL YA PUSSY UP! Jinkx Monsoon: You didn't fully meet the criteria for the challenge. I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Animal Print. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in, and I've made my decision... Jinkx Monsoon: Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Kameron Michaels: Although we didn't get to see much of you, I have one thing to stay...TRADE! Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts